xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:Saving Omi
Omi: Previously on Xiaolin Showdown… Master Fung: The Ying Yo-Yo acts as a portal to the Ying Yang World, a parallel universe with laws of its own. Its powers are not fully understood. Chase: One day Omi will grow strong enough to defeat me. If not delivered to the side of darkness soon, I will have no choice but to destroy him. Kimiko: Where is Master Fung? Dojo: He’s gone! Chase: You are here about Master Fung. He’s missing, and you must travel to the Ying Yang World and I will help you. Chase: (holding out Ying Yo-Yo) I believe this is what you’ve been looking for. Omi: Ying Yo-Yo! Chase: Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Omi (evil): Only one person stood by me, believed in me, and trusted me. That is where I choose to go. Chase: The prophecy has been realized. Thunder Now that you have chosen the Heylin way, I will rule the world with you at my side. Clay: Sure is funny how much the world can change in a day. Kimiko: How is this possible? Omi of all people turn to the dark side? Dojo: Yeah, the smart money would have been on Raimundo again. No offense. Raimundo: None taken. Even I would have taken that bet. Clay: The little cheese ball has always been straight as an arrow. Dojo: Oops. There! He looks 10 years younger. Kimiko: Maybe the answer’s hidden in one of those ancient scrolls. Dojo: OK, we’ll check it out right after I finish flossing Master Fung’s teeth. You might want to stand back. This can get pretty messy. (In the scroll room) Dojo: Very interesting. It says here that Alexander the Great had seven toes on one foot and 3 on the other. Raimundo: What about Omi? Dojo: Oh, I’m pretty sure he has five on each, but I’ve never taken a close look. Clay: This is getting is nowhere. I can’t make out half the stuff in these dag nard scrolls. Dojo: Penmanship. Never a strong suit of the great masters. Kimiko: Well, we can’t quit. There’s got to be something we can do. Dojo: Well, I know what I got to do. Time for Master Fung’s scalp massage. (At Chase’s lair) Omi: Uhh! Hyah! Hyah! Shadow of mine, you are no match! Hyah! Hyah! Wuya, will you fight me? Wuya: Even if I had a body, no. Chase: Perhaps you would like a rest? Omi: I have no time to rest. I must fight. Hyah! Hyah! Chase: I promise you, Omi, you will have plenty of time to fight. Omi: If only I did not have to sleep. I could fight 7-24. Hyah! Hyah! Chase: While I admire your dedication, Omi, you will need to start choosing your battles more wisely. Omi: As long as I get to fight, fight, fight! Chase: From now on, you will remain at my side fighting only for the dark forces. Omi: Hyah! Hyah! Hyah! Chase: We are destined to take evil to an entirely new level, but first you must swear to me your loyalty. Omi: I do swear my loyalty to you. Now can we fight? Both: Hyah! Hyah! Chase: Harness your skills wisely. And use them to defeat the enemy, not just your shadow. Wuya: What’s wrong with him? He was less annoying when he was on the side of good. Chase: For a fallen warrior, his dark side isn’t so dark. I will have to accustom our new friend to the ways of evil. Vlad: Look what Vlad find hiding in bushes like rodent. Here, Cyclops! You want new toy? Jack: Hey, put me down! This is now way to treat a super evil boy genius! Ooh! Oh, that’s nice. Cyclops cooties. Chase: Why are you here? Jack: My friends are gone. I’ve got nobody to play with. I guess I’m kind of lonely. Chase: Cyclops put him down now. To what depths of humiliation are you willing to sink in order to say? Jack: Just name it and I’m there. I’ll even eat a bug. Wuya: What is this, the wayward home for evil wannabes? Chase: Rise worm. You can stay. Jack: Really? Thank you. Chase: In your own idiotic way, you helped make all this possible. Jack: That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. (Jack hugs Chase) Chase: Let go or I’ll let Cyclops chew on you for a while. Now make yourself useful and change Cyclops. He’s soiled himself again. Cyclops: Mumbles Chase: And when you’re done, be sure to bury the treasure deep. Jack: Swallows Omi: (punching Tubbimura) Ooh! Hyah! (Tubbimura picks him up and Omi chomps on his arm) Kimiko: Hey, guys, there’s something you really should see! When the Temple was attacked, Dojobot recorded everything. Dojo: Master Fung always did enjoy movie night. Beeps chimes Master Fung: Chase Young, what are you doing here? Chase: Just taking care of business. Evil business. Ying Yo-Yo! Dojo: (in video) Look, I insist. I’ll give back all of the cool gifts you ever gave me. Jungle cats: Roaring All: Hyah! Uhh! Raimundo: Hey, that’s me getting my butt handed to me. How come I don’t remember any of this? Kimiko: Funny you should ask. All: Uhh! Chase: Wushan Geyser! Dojo: Here it is. The Wushan Geyser. It erases your enemy’s memory and it’s good for quick escapes like when you accidentally spill hot chocolate on Master Fung’s lap. Clay: OK, I get the Wushan Geyser, but how did Chase corral the Ying Yo-Yo? Jack had that Wu. Kimiko: I’m not so sure. I’ll bet that Chase Young grabbed it when we were all fighting. And later, he switched it back to make it look like Jack had it all along. Chase: (in flashback) I believe this is what you’ve been looking for. Clay: That Chase Young is not only a sneaky outlaw, but a busy one. Rumbling Kimiko: Now what? Screeching howls (Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo get into a fighting stance. Chase points to the left) (Omi shown with evil look on face) (Commercial) cawing Omi: I am ready to fight. Let us fight. Fight, fight, fight! Hyah! Hyah! Raimundo: Omi! Omi! This is all Chase Young’s doing. He lied to you. He’s the one who snatched Master Fung. Kimiko: You haven’t been yourself since you went to the Ying Yang World. Something’s happened to you! Clay: Do you reckon he understands anything we’re telling him? Omi: Yes, I understand everything. Enough of your mindless chitter chat. Bring it off! Raimundo: Bring it on. Omi: Off, on, just bring it! I do not have all day. Hyah! Hyah! Clay: Whoo! Little fella seems scrappier than a two-headed cat at a dog show. Chase: Have at it, Omi. You’ve earned it. Omi: Hyah! Raimundo: Uhh! Clay: I’ve got a notion this is gonna hurt me more than you. Lasso Boa Boa! Omi: Hyah! Kimiko: Woozy Shooter! Omi: Hyah! Kimiko: You know, if I wasn’t me, I could be someone else. Giggles Like Cyclops. Ha ha ha! Raimundo: Silk Spinner! Kimiko, Raimundo: (stuck to the wall) Uhh! Raimundo: Oops! Sorry, guys. Uhh! Chase: See, Omi, just as I taught you. The Shen Gong Wu are merely a crutch for true power. Dojo: (to Master Fung) Maybe we should get you a helmet. chimes Raimundo: At least they didn’t take much. Dojo: More than you think. Kimiko: Is it bad? Dojo: You know how bad things are now? Raimundo: Yeah. Dojo: You ain’t seen nothing yet. The Serpent’s Tail is also missing. That can only mean one thing. Thunder Chase: Serpent’s Tail! Wuya: Reversing Mirror! Excellent work, Chase. It’s good to be all-powerful again. Rise, my rock creatures. I said rise, my rock creatures! What’s going on? Chase: You don’t think I’d be so foolish as to restore you to your full powers? Wuya: You don’t trust me? Chase: The very qualities that make you a worthy partner in evil make you, well…highly untrustworthy. Wuya: True. I guess I would have done the same thing. Dojo: There, all cleaned up fresh as a newborn baby. Now for the hard part. You really should appreciate me more. What’s this? (Running out of the Temple) Kids! Kids, look what I found in Master Fung’s feet! Kimiko: Just tell me it’s not moving. Dojo: It’s the missing piece of the scroll. I must’ve used it to patch that hole in Master Fung’s sandal. Kimiko: And you just found it? Dojo: There are some places I try to avoid. Raimundo: So what does it say? Dojo: It turns out that the Ying Yo-Yo is actually one of two Shen Gong Wu: the Ying Yo-Yo and the Yang Yo-Yo. When leaving the Ying Yang World, you must have both Wu or the good part of you will be left behind. In a bottle so big with a personalized Chi label. Raimundo: What about Master Fung? Dojo: He must have put himself in a meditative state to keep his evil side locked up. Only his Chi can awaken him. Kimiko: Well, then we’ll just have to go into the Ying Yang World and find both Omi and Master Fung’s Chi. Clay: Hold on there, little lady. If we do that, won’t we wind up like Omi? Dojo: Not if you have the Yang Yo-Yo. Last I remember, it’s somewhere in the Ying Yang World. Uh, maybe. All you have to do is find it… if it’s there. But not to worry, I’m certain it’s there. Just not 100% certain. Raimundo: Good enough for me. Let’s go. But first we’ve got to get the Ying Yo-Yo back from Chase. (At Chase’s lair) Together Huh? clanking (The Warriors are now surrounded by a bunch of Chase’s warriors). (Commercial) Dojo: It may be time to use our secret weapon, the Sweet Baby Among Us. Raimundo: But we’ve never used that Shen Gong Wu. What does it do? Clay: Guess we’ll find out. Sweet Baby Among Us! Huh? Crying Aah! Kimiko: Go, baby! and groaning Roars Aah! Crying Clay: That baby sure packs a wallop. Together Whoa! Chase: We’ve been expecting you. And right on time. Jack: Check it and weep, baby. No place to run. Omi: Orb of Tornami! Raimundo: Sword of the Storm! Chase: Rely on your martial art skills. Omi: Tornado Strike! Ice! Kimiko: Thorn of Thunderbolt! Jack: Reversing Mirror! Kimiko: Uhh! Huh? Clay: Gasps Clay: Ying Yo-Yo! Dojo: Hey! Something’s got me! It feels slimy! Ohh! Aah! Kimiko: It is. It’s Jack Spicer. Jack: Look, Chase, I got ‘em! I got ‘em! Ha ha ha! Now let’s finish them. Chase? Uh, Chase? I surrender! Don’t hit me! Clay: Relax, no one’s gonna touch you as long as you stop slobbering all over my boots. Good Omi: Hello, my wonderful friends. Raimundo: Omi! Whoa. Your head’s even bigger than before. Omi: Yes, but it is not bigger than the joy I feel towards all of you. If I had arms, I would give you all a hug. If I had legs, I would leap for joy. Clay: Well, you don’t, partner. You’re just one big floating head. Omi: The Ying yang World is a most wondrous place. It is only limited by one’s imagination. Raimundo: Maybe you can just point the way. Omi: Then I suggest we go up. Kimiko: None of the bottles are marked. How are we supposed to know whose Chi is whose? Omi: In the Ying Yang World, the right Chi will reveal itself. Kimiko: I’m guessing it’s not a coincidence. Dojo: Master Fung, I’ll take care of your Chi like it was my very own. Uhh! Huh? What was that? Jack: I didn’t see anything. Dojo: Yeah, me neither. Raimundo: Now all we got to do is find the Yang Yo-Yo. Kimiko: We could look forever and never find it. Clay: Man, this place may be even bigger than Texas. Though not likely. Raimundo: Well, since Dojo hid the Wu, we should look in the last place that we would expect to find it. Clay: Uh, how about second to last place? Even Dojo wouldn’t hide it in the last place. Dojo: That’s why everything sounded so muffled. Thanks. Clay: Ying Yang Yo-Yo! Dojo: Hey, watch where you’re-- Omi: I see you have come to fight. Fight, fight, fight! Kimiko: I’ve got an idea. Keep Omi busy. Manchurian Musca! Raimundo, Clay: Uhh! Uhh! Jack: Changing Chopsticks! Raimundo: Huh? Wind! Clay: Sismic kick! Earth! Omi: Uhh! Aah! Uhh! Raimundo: Panting Omi: Heylin power! Tsunami Strike! Water! Clay: Lasso Boa Boa! Uh-oh. Uhh! Uhh! (In Omi’s brain) crackling (Outside) Clay: Uhh! (Inside Omi’s brain) Kimiko: Aah! (Accidentally throws Chi and Jack catches it) Give it back! Raimundo: Hyah! Hyah! Whoo! Uhh! Jack: Reversing Mirror! Reversing Mirror! Raimundo: Uhh! Aah! Omi: Uhh! (Clay grabs Omi from behind) Omi: What? Uhh! Raimundo: Huh? Clay: Aah! Omi:voice Heylin power. Tsunami Water Blade, Ice! (Omi’s Chi is returned) Ohh! Sighs Ohh! (Omi falls and Clay and Rai catch him) Kimiko: Manchurian Musca. Jack: Changing Chopsticks. Omi: Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, I was ready to humiliate you in battle, but I have no idea why. Kimiko: It’s OK, Omi. It’s just good to have you back. Jack: Omi, I missed you so. Omi: OK, now I am most confused. Dojo: Jack brought the Reversing Mirror into the Ying Yang World. Instead of coming out whole, he must have left behind all of his evil. Chase: I hate to interrupt such a nauseating moment, but we have some serious evil left on the agenda. Clay: You have got no hold on Omi. He’s got his Chi back, and you ain’t getting your grubby hands on it. Chase: Omi swore his loyalty to me. Kimiko: He wasn’t himself back then. Raimundo: Omi is going nowhere except back home with us. Wudai Wind! Uhh! Uhh! Uhh! Uhh! Chase: (in reptile form) Roars Clay: Monsoon Sandals! Raimundo: Aah! Dojo: Roars Chase: Heylin Memory Recall! Omi: (in recall) I do swear my loyalty to you. Omi: Wait. Chase Young is right. As a Xiaolin Monk, I am bound by my word. Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Jack: together Omi: I have no choice but to stay. Chase: Roars Omi Cat: Yowls Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, Jack: Together Ohh! Chase: As you can see, Omi belongs to me. Now and forever. Ha ha ha! Jungle Cats: growling Chase: Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! (Dojo flies away from lair with Jack, Kim, Clay, and Raimundo on his back. Omi looks at them leaving from the lair.) To be continued… Category:Transcripts